justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2020/@comment-38608215-20190928192820/@comment-27537247-20190929011855
1st: Amp up the tracking, and create choreos with that in mind. I don't know why I love it when routines include rapid-fire tracking like Just Dance by Lady Gaga (as seen in 2014, not on Unlimited) or Sayonara by Wanko Ni Mero Mero, but I suppose it feels satisfying and provides more opportunies to boost your score while still making you work harder for the high score. 2nd: Provide variety in Gold Move quantity. Having each routine fall into a specific range and medium makes it feel forced and/or lazy, so the time should be taken to find places in the routine where they should be (making sure it's consistent; if one instance of a move is to be a Gold Move, all of them should be, so they should also be careful about picking moves that are used often). Planning ahead before a routine is recorded will help with this. 1-6 should always be the range. Not 2-4, not 1-3, not 4-6. 3rd: Be selective with what songs are chosen; including chart toppers is inevitable and, for the sake of publicity, shouldn't be avoided, but songs should be chosen based on their choreo and theme potential, not just their popularity or their novelty as a left-field decision. Engaging the audience is a huge part of how a routine gains traction, so if it's something that's better to just listen to than to get up and dance to (looking at routines like Done For Me and High Hopes), you're doing something wrong. 4th: Don't be afraid to add some high-intensity choreos. I noticed that in recent years, they seem rather hesitant to make their routines fast-paced, and tend to slow down the dancing even for a fast or rhythm-heavy song. Some should stay slow and simple (especially if that's what the specific song calls for), after all a variety in difficulty is what any game needs; easy for the entry-level players to gain their barings, hard for those that feel like testing their tenacity and endurance. Some of you will tell me that this is what Extremes are for, but first off, many of them go too far, being too chaotic and exhausting for their own good and existing just for the sake of challenge, and second off, even for the ones that hit the right sweetspot of hard but manageable, that's still 1 or 2 routines, when I feel about a third of the game should be like this. 5th: Take a different approach with alternates. Far, far too many of alternate routines in recent games throw bizarre and wacky themes at the wall to see what sticks, which is why I tend to avoid alternates. What an alternate should be (besides Extremes and Sweats, which should still exist) is a simple reimagining of what the classic could have been. Good examples of this are Call Me Maybe, Another One Bites The Dust, Mi Mi Mi, A Little Party Never Killed Nobody, Don't Stop Me Now, and Radical alternates. Definitely don't do what All About That Bass, Automaton, Where Are You Now, and Born This Way did. 6th: More Avicii (sorry, that bit is just me)